


Stressful Encounters

by BioHackingSkimmons, daisylouisejohnson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cam Girl!Jemma, F/F, Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioHackingSkimmons/pseuds/BioHackingSkimmons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylouisejohnson/pseuds/daisylouisejohnson
Summary: Based off of daisylouisejohnson's "Secret Admirer" (Thank you for permission!)S1 AU. Skye is new to SHIELD and a lot is happening, not the least of which is discovering a secret about the British scientist that is apart of the team.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few days since Skye had been captured by SHIELD, and since then she'd done the thing she'd never thought she'd do, joined the team. Sure, it was only as a consultant, she told herself in a form of rationing, but no amount of internal rationing could deny the fact that she was now working with the people she'd always considered the enemy. Though, she didn't have much downtime to ponder her recent situation change and how she felt about it. Between the almost non-stop missions and always feeling like she was always being watched (because she knew she was), she dealing with an incredible amount of stress and needed a release. While living on a plane was a cool new experience and an unbeatable first time on an airplane story, it offered nothing in the way of privacy and eliminated any possibilities of going out at night. It was the night after she'd finally been allowed to collect some things from her home on wheels and transfer it to her new home on wings, and one of the things she made sure to get, and had to fight the hardest for, was her precious laptop.

Skye was lying awake in her bunk that night, unable to sleep as she stared at the ceiling, listening closely for any sounds through the paper-thin walls of the cramped quarters area that might indicate someone was up and around. After hearing nothing for an amount of time she deemed safe, Skye carefully reached over to the side of her twin bed and grabbed her newly reacquired laptop, desperate for a way to decompress and hoping to find a few hours sleep aswell. Setting the portable but powerful computer on the small bed next to her, Skye flipped open the lid, powering it on and using one hand to type her password, her fingers of her other hand undoing the button of her jeans.

Pulling up her browser, Skye knew that being connected to the SHIELD WiFi afforded no privacy, but couldn't care less as she continued to use one hand to type a familiar URL into her address bar. A website she knew well popped up instantly after she hit enter, but she was disappointed to see the stream offline, it looked like she hadn't been active for a few days. Not discouraged by the lack of activity and still in need of release, Skye went to the archives and clicked on the most recent stream, one she hadn't seen.

Skye started pushing her jeans off her hips as the video loaded to the familiar sight of a dorm room with her favorite cam girl, KatiKat, standing in the middle of the shot, everything from her shoulders down to just below her knees visible. She was wearing tight skinny jeans that showed off every curve of her legs topped off by an unbuttoned grey blazer with red accent along the hems. She was wearing nothing underneath, the naked inner valley of the girl's breasts visible while the lapel was just barely covering her nipples. Skye bit her lip to suppress a groan at the girl and her fantastic choice of wardrobe while still trying to kick the jeans off her ankles and bed, realizing with a surge of arousal and excitement that this was a rare strip tease stream. Seeing the straight brunette hair that cascaded down in front of and behind the girl's shoulders, Skye momentarily thought about how she wished the girl would show her face as it must be as gorgeous as the rest of her was. That line of thought was quickly drowned out as Skye saw the girl start doing a sexy little dance, turning in place as she placed her back to the camera, showing off her ass in the tight jeans while also letting the blazer slip off her shoulders just enough to show off her upper back.

Skye's eyes were drawn, like always, to the purple daisy that was tattooed on the girl's right shoulder blade. She liked seeing that tattoo, always wondering it's meaning and why it was the only one on the girl's body. She didn't have too long to think about it as the girl started to turn back around, blazer still hanging off her shoulders and held up by her bent arms. Skye bit her lip again, this time in anticipation as she watched the girl's hips swaying seductively and ass wiggling as she turned in place once more to face the camera. Skye's heart rate picked up as the girl faced the camera, seeing her cupped hands covering her would be exposed breasts. Pushing her shirt up over her chest, Skye quickly released the front clasp of her bra, freeing her breasts and pushing the cups out of the way. Watching the girl on screen pinch her delicate pink nipple, Skye did the same, momentarily closing her eyes as she let out a quiet moan, wishing it was the girl touching her. Skye was also wishing that she didn't have to watch the video on mute, finding herself forced to imagine the soft, pleasured hums the girl was surely making.

Skye watched mesmerized as the girl released her nipples, lowering her arms and letting the blazer slide from her body, catching it with one hand before it fell and tossing it to the side out of frame. Biting her lip for what wouldn't be the last time, Skye found it difficult to swallow her pleasured hums and moans as she marveled at the newly naked upper body of perfectly pale cam girl dancing seductively on screen. She felt the building heat between her legs vying for the attention her nipples were currently getting, but she withheld, wanting to get the full effect of the striptease and go at the same pace as the goddess recording herself.

With one hand still pleasuring her nipple, Skye mimicked the cam girl's movements as she watched her hands sliding all over her smooth body. Skye couldn't help but imagine how the girl's naked body would feel against her own, feeling a pulse of excitement and barely holding back the urge to dip a couple of fingers between her legs, clenching her thighs and rubbing them together to provide herself a little more pleasure and satisfaction. Skye was quietly gasping, breathing heavily through her parted lips as she watched the cam girl started to turn again, raising her arms in the air over her head and doing another sexy dance as she slowly stepped in a spin to show off the soft shape of her naked upper body. She stopped again with her back to the camera, arms still raised as she shook her ass, cheeks begging to be freed from her jeans. Watching the girl slowly lower her arms, Skye knew the girl was feeling up her chest on the way down and pinched her nipple again, hardly containing a gasping moan as she rolled the pebbled nub between her finger and thumb.

As the girl on screen bent slightly to move a chair that was in the background to the foreground, Skye found herself fighting her body's desperate pleas for gratification, her soaked panties wet against her thighs as she continued to rub them together. Her heart was racing along with her breathing as she watched the girl climb into the chair on her knees, leaned over the back with her ass wiggling at the camera. Her jeans pulled tighter on her hips the more she leaned forward, further outlining her ass. She almost couldn't take anymore as she swallowed thickly, watching the gentle caress of the girl's hand along her voluptuous ass and thighs. She watched the hand disappear behind the girl's body, only to reappear a moment later reaching between her thighs, obviously using her fingers to massage herself through her jeans. Skye took the girl's touches as a cue to free her hand, sliding it along the smooth skin of her stomach. She bit her lip before letting her fingers finally find their mark, knowing that her teased and neglected pussy was going to be sensitive.

Skye was barely able to swallow the groan of pleasure she felt when she finally touched herself through her wet panties, massaging her arousal swollen lips. When she let the light touch of her finger travel up to find her clit, Skye's breath caught for a moment as her eyes screwed shut and her whole body flexed. Knowing she wouldn't be able to stop noise escaping her lips, Skye turned her head and pressed her face into a pillow, able to swallow enough of her moan that it came out as a whimper. Her toes stayed tightly curled as she continued lightly fingering her clit, turning her face back out of the pillow to see that the girl was in the middle of pushing the tight jeans off her hips in the slowest, most teasing way possible. When the waistband got over her rounded ass, the girl quickly pushed the jeans down as far as she could to where her knees were pressed into the chair.

Skye's mouth went dry as she stared at the bent over girl's form-hugging panties, pussy clearly defined in the fabric between her legs. She watched in a trance as the girl slowly rolled her hips side to side, it was obvious that she was showing off her outlined ass and pussy, and Skye was loving every second. She was happy to see that it wasn't too long until the girl hooked her thumbs through her panties, pushing the hem down to reveal her naked ass but stopping just before the garment was low enough to reveal her pussy. Skye groaned at the delay even as she moved her hands to hook her panties, pushing them off her hips and down her legs before indiscriminately kicking them off her ankle to land somewhere in her tiny quarters.

With everything below her stomach now completely naked, Skye watched the cam girl play with her panties while she swayed and rolled her hips. Skye was letting her hands run along her sensitive inner thighs, desperately wanting to sink her middle fingers into the bed of coals that was her wet and neglected pussy, but she was determined to wait for the girl. Her eyes were glued to the screen as she watched the girl finally push her panties down, slowly revealing the pretty pink of her perfect pussy, framed by her full ass and delicious thighs. Skye's dry mouth became wet again as it watered at the sight, letting her middle finger move up to gently play with her clit again in an almost self teasing fashion while the girl's panties were pushed the rest of the way down to meet the jeans by her knees. Skye licked her lips as she stared at the awesome view, wondering for what must have been the millionth time what the girl tasted like, how she would squirm as she teased the girl with the tip of her tongue, how the girl's moans would sound as she fingered her to orgasm.

Skye was pulled out of her fantasies when she saw the girl release her panties, hands trailing the back of her thighs up to her ass, squeezing her cheeks in her hands to spread her lips as she continued to flaunt her pussy. Skye bit her lip, the sexy display was more than working for her, but she wanted the girl to move on more than anything. She didn't have to wait too long as she saw one of the girl's hands disappear to help support her kneeling bent over position on the chair, the other hand relocating between her legs and reaching up to massage her clit. Skye let out a low groan as she upped the pressure on her clit in tandem with the cam girl, feeling herself become impossibly wetter as she mimicked the girl's movements. Skye was desperately panting as she watched the girl rubbing herself and followed along, waiting for the girl to slip a finger between the lips of her shaved pussy so she could finally satisfy the ache between her legs.

Skye's heart picked up when she finally saw the familiar movements of the girl's middle fingers about to slide into her wet pink folds and prepared to do the same. She timed her movements with the girl's, her two fingers finally sliding into the hot, velvety wetness that was her desperately achy pussy. Skye quickly turned her head to stuff her face into her pillow again as she was unable to swallow the pleasured moan that fell from her lips, having to stop her inserted fingers as she almost came from the single motion. She was breathless when she slowly turned her face back out of her pillow, panting heavily as she refocused on the cam girl fingering herself, toes curled in pleasure as her glistening fingers slid in and out between her lips. Feeling calmed enough, Skye joined the cam girl in masturbation, slowly at first as she pulled her fingers out before sliding them back deep in her sensitive pussy, so wet she was nearly dripping on the sheets.

After a few slow, sensual strokes, Skye felt confident she could hold off her orgasm to come with the girl so she picked up the pace to match the girl's, bringing her feet together and spreading her knees to offer herself more room. Skye was letting out tiny moans as she rode her fingers, finding herself constantly on the edge of orgasm and enjoying the intensity of the feeling. She watched the girl's body begin to shiver and hips start to twitch as she fingered herself more desperately, all signs that she was close. Moments later, her lower back bucked and hand stop like her body was frozen. Seeing this, Skye knew the girl had just come and hooked her fingers just right inside herself, instantly triggering her long overdue orgasm. She came on the fingers she still had buried in her pussy, rolling onto her side and stuffing her face as hard as she could into her pillow as she released a long moan of satisfaction and catharsis. The peak of her orgasm past, Skye turned her head to see her laptop screen again, staying still to lie on her side as she watched the girl on screen still shivering in her post-orgasm bliss, fingers gently pumping deep inside her pretty pussy. Hand still nestled between her thighs, she hummed at the beautiful sight of the cam girl and wiggled her fingers, pussy feeling extraordinarily tight with her legs pressed together, before feeling overstimulated and sliding her fingers out.

Skye caught her breath while watching the gorgeous cam girl slide out her fingers, remaining bent over on her knees for a few moments to show off her orgasm covered pussy and slick thighs before moving off the chair and standing up. Doing one last sexy dance to show off the magnificence of her naked body, Katikat stepped over to the camera, bending just enough so her breasts jiggled in front of the lens before cutting the feed. With a satisfied smile, Skye powered down her laptop and shut the lid, moving it off the bed while plucking a few tissues from a nearby box to wipe her hands and thighs before making an attempt for the nearby bathroom to properly clean up. She got her first a good nights sleep since her whole ordeal started.  
\----  
Skye awoke the next morning bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, a smile on her face as she headed for a cup of coffee. Ward remarked on her state of happiness as she passed, somehow making it sound like a veiled threat. She brushed it off as she entered the kitchen, the ever-present hum of the turbine engines just outside becoming ever more normal and somehow comforting. Stepping into the kitchen, Skye had already seen that there was another standing at the counter, one of the two other women on the team, a scientist that she remembered was named Simmons.

"Morning, Simmons," Skye said in polite greeting as she entered the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee cups.

"Oh, good morning, Skye!" Skye smiled at the pleasant sound of the British woman's greeting, grabbing a coffee cup and turning to face her. "How did you sleep last night?"

Skye was about to respond but faltered when Simmons came into full focus, sputtering intelligently as she saw what the woman was wearing. "I... Uh... Fine?" She stuttered out as she stared at a very familiar grey blazer with red accented hems.

"Are you okay?" Simmons asked worriedly, watching Skye closely with concerned eyes, "I know that living on a plane can be a difficult adjustment, you don't have air sickness, do you?"

"I..." Skye was broken from her thoughts as she looked Simmons in the face "...What?" She shook her head, realizing what the woman had said, "No, I'm not sick." Her focus readjusted to Simmons' hair, it was up in a tight ponytail and not down like the cam girl's was, but it was definitely the right shade, Skye concluded with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She decided she might have to reconsider her last statement as she realized that it was a very real possibility that she'd seen her new teammate naked and had masturbated to it.


	2. Chapter 2

_"No, it can't be her."_ Skye tried to dismiss the idea the Simmons could be a cam girl immediately after she had come up with it.

"Okay, good," Simmons smiled and nodded at Skye's assurance that she wasn't sick, "Wouldn't want you ill, because your physical is today." She smiled sheepishly before turning her back to Skye and tending to her tea.

Skye's eyes widened as she stared at the back of Simmons' head, wondering if she'd just heard the woman correctly. "My... My what?"

"Your...uh... physical," Simmons shyly stated again, still staring at her tea for a moment before deciding she would have to face the awkward situation. "You see, you need an onboarding physical to be completed, and since we're unable to land at HQ for a while longer, I have training in the field of medicine and am the closest thing to a medical doctor, so I have been instructed to complete your physical." Simmons smiled awkwardly, forcing a stop to her rambling before adding, "It's all routine." She said, more in an attempt to make herself feel better than anything.

"Routine." Skye scoffed under her breath, though she was pretty sure the scientist had heard her. Her heart was racing in discomfort at the idea of having to get naked in front of Simmons and then be touched by her, even if it was for a medical exam in a sterile lab. "What time?" She asked at a normal volume, wanting to know how long she had to prepare.

"First thing after the morning brief." She caught Skye's gaze before looking quickly at something else. "There's no need to worry," She assured, "I've been advised on proper procedure and am perfectly qualified to conduct the examination." This time she was trying to reassure Skye.

Nodding, Skye swallowed, "Y-yeah... I'm sure you'll do great..." She said stiffly, also avoiding direct eye contact. There was a long moment of awkward silence as both women stood in place, unsure of what to say or do further.

"Well... See you at the brief..." Simmons said after clearing her throat, hurriedly picking up her tea and moving out of the kitchen.

"Yeah... at the brief," Skye muttered to herself, eyes tracking Simmons as she walked away, her gaze falling to the scientist's ass as she started trying to decide if it looked like the cam girl's before catching herself and quickly turning her back to the woman walking away.

Skye was spaced out at the back of the briefing room, most of the stuff that was being said going over her head anyway. She was only thinking about how she was going to get through the physical. While she wasn't entirely convinced that Simmons was or was not the cam girl "Katikat", she had been attracted to the woman since the first day she saw her and her beautiful accent had graced her ears and now that there was even the slightest possibility that the scientist was secretly a popular cam girl, things were about to get a little awkward.

"Skye." Coulson called out, the briefing drawing to a close.

"Yeah?" Skye said abruptly, being yanked out of her thoughts as she looked up from the floor, hand falling away from the lip she'd been nervously playing with. She saw that everyone was already clearing out of the room to go about their tasks, only Coulson staying behind to talk to her.

"You are to report the cargo bay lab directly from here for a physical with agent Simmons." He stated matter of factly, his air of complete authority unquestionable.

Skye nodded, "Yes, sir." She said, mostly out of fear of what he would do if she didn't.

"Sorry for the short notice." He added just as Skye was turning to leave.

Skye just nodded acknowledgment before turning and walking out of the briefing, heading down to the lab as slowly as possible without making it look like she was trying to delay. Getting to the bottom of the cargo bay steps, Skye paused and took a deep breath, telling herself that it was going to be just another boring doctor's visit. Exhaling, Skye walked into the lab, finding Simmons sitting at a table, getting her things in order. Fitz was somewhere else to leave the lab private.

"I'm here to see doctor Simmons?" Skye joked as she entered in an attempt to relieve the pressure she was feeling.

"Ah, there you are." Simmons turned on her stool to look at Skye, "Please, come sit." She said, gesturing to a hospital bed set up near the table she was sitting at.

"A hospital bed?" Skye questioned as she stepped towards it, "Just give it to me straight, Doc. How bad is it?" She joked again, all in attempts to calm herself.

"Yes, well..." Simmons said, glancing at the bed sitting in the center of the room as Skye's joking tone flew right over her head, "We aren't really equipped for standard physical exams like a doctors office, so the bed is borrowed from the trauma center on board. Sorry..." Simmons gave Skye an apologetically sheepish smile.

"It's okay; I was joking." Skye returned a soft smile as she sat on the bed, facing Simmons.

"Oh, okay." Simmons smiled a little easier, "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

"Me too, honestly," Skye admitted, nervously chuckling, which seemed to allow Simmons to do the same, both releasing a little of their excited energy.

"So, um... Before we get started..." Simmons began, but Skye lifted a hand and interrupted her.

"Sorry," Skye apologized as she interrupted Simmons mid-sentence, "But are we sure no one's going to be coming into the cargo bay?" She pointed to the clear glass that separated the lab from the rest of the lower deck cargo area.

"Ah, yes, right," Simmons said, turning back to her computer and tapping a few buttons.

Skye saw the perfectly clear glass suddenly turn to an opaque milky white, making her eyebrows raise, mildly impressed, "That's a neat trick." She said with an appreciative nod for the tech behind the seemingly magic glass. Hearing a whirring behind her, she turned around to see the camera mounted on the ceiling turning around to stare at the wall.

"As you reminded me," Simmons chuckled good-naturedly before getting back to business, "this exam will fall under doctor-patient confidentiality. Any findings during this exam will be confidential, but if you have a dispute with the results of this exam, your files will be opened for review." Skye nodded her understanding, and Simmons smiled, "Good, we can move on." She said while quickly typing into her desktop before turning back to face Skye and rolling her chair a little closer. "Okay, before we get started on anything else, do you have any questions, concerns, or anything you would like to talk with me about?"

"No," Skye shook her head, "I feel healthy, so..." She trailed off and shrugged.

"Okay, good." Simmons smiled and nodded, "Now, onto the 'fun' stuff." She said with obvious sarcasm before continuing, getting Skye to smirk, "Unfortunately, the SHIELD physical exam standards are probably more involved than any normal general practice exams you may be used too."

"I don't remember ever going to a doctor's office," Skye did a little shrug and adverted her eyes like she did whenever the problematic topic of her childhood came up, "But I don't remember most of my childhood, so..."

"Okay." Simmons nodded sympathetically, knowing enough not to dwell on this subject too long, "That's okay. What normally gets people with these types of exams is drawing blood, but I'm more than happy to go over each part of the exam with you if you'd like me to."

"No, that's okay, I have a basic idea." Skye lied, she didn't know what was going to happen, other than what she had heard about having to strip down and get poked and touched in various places from some of the girls in her schools. In truth, she didn't want to know so she wouldn't get psyched out.

Simmons nodded, "Alright. Do you have a fear of or get faint when you see needles or blood?"

"I don't think so..." Skye shook her head a little, trying to remember a time when she got a shot or had blood drawn, "I'm not sure." She shrugged again.

"That's okay; we'll just wait to do that at the very end in case you do have a negative reaction." Simmons smiled assuringly. Skye smiled back, feeling more comfortable now that Simmons began to slip into the professional doctor role. "We'll start with a standard blood pressure test." Simmons picked up a blue blood pressure cuff from the lab table, standing and heading over to Skye, "If you wouldn't mind rolling up your sleeve." She smiled, watching as Skye rolled up her left sleeve before wrapping the cuff around her upper arm and placing her stethoscope in the crook of her elbow.

Skye couldn't help but focus on Simmons' face, watching her as she watched the gauge on the cuff, brown eyes honed in and focused as she listened carefully. With her standing so close, Skye could see the flecks of gold in the scientist's gorgeous eyes. Feeling to the cold metal of the stethoscope start to move from her elbow, Skye shifted her gaze down to pretend like she was focused on her arm too.

"Your blood pressure's good," Simmons announced, removing the stethoscope from her ears and pulling the velcro cuff off Skye's arm and turning around to place it on the counter. Skye just nodded silently, waiting for whatever was next. "Next, I'm-..." Simmons paused, confusing Skye as she looked like she was thinking for a quick second. Simmons looked sincerely in Skye's eyes before continuing, "Would you prefer it if I explained what I was doing for you, or would you rather I just do it? I know some patients don't want to hear the details, and some do. It's completely up to you." She smiled, waiting nonjudgmentally for Skye's choice.

"Go ahead and just do it," Skye said, wanting to get the exam over with as quickly as possible and not waste time on explanations.

"Okay," Simmons nodded, "Feel free to change your mind any time." She smiled and waited for Skye's nod of understanding before moving on. "I need to go under your shirt for a good reading on your heart and lungs, is that okay?" She smiled patiently and waited.

"Yeah." Skye nodded, hoping the bump she just felt in her heart rate wouldn't be noticed, "Go ahead and do whatever you need to." She gave universal permission, wanting dearly to be done sooner rather than later.

"Okay." Simmons nodded, not saying anything more as she put her stethoscope back in her ears.

Skye watched the scientist reach out, moving the stethoscope down her shirt collar. She gasped a little when she felt the cold metal press against her chest, not expecting it. Simmons chuckled lightly and apologized before falling silent again to listen. Skye closed her eyes and tried not to focus on the fact that the cute woman's was hand currently reaching down the front her shirt, trying to focus instead on the feeling of the startlingly cold metal disk moving every couple seconds to a different spot on her chest. She was relieved when Simmons moved her hand out of her shirt, thinking she was done before being proven wrong by seeing and feeling her move the stethoscope back under her shirt, this time reaching up past her stomach. She felt the scope move around a few more times before suddenly hearing Simmons say, "Deep breath in." She followed the instruction, breathing in as much air as possible before hearing, "And slowly out." And following her instructions again. She did the breathing exercise a couple more times before feeling Simmons pressing the scope onto and around her abdomen. The scientist eventually moved her hand out from under Skye's shirt again, walking around behind her to the other side of the bed. She felt the cold on her back and was instructed to breathe deeply a few more times.

Feeling the cold disappear and shirt fall back into place, Skye turned her head to watch Simmons walk back around the bed and head for her computer, typing on the keyboard while saying, "Your heart and lungs sound good." She turned back and smiled, Skye simply nodding as Simmons approached again. "Look up, please." The scientist instructed, tilting her head back and looking towards the ceiling in a demonstration.

Skye did as she was told, seeing Simmons step closer and reach out with her hands, right towards her neck. Skye automatically inhaled sharply and pulled back away from Simmons while looking back down to protect her neck. She saw Simmons immediately stop and pull back her hands, seeing the defensiveness in Skye's posture.

"Skye," Simmons smiled with sweetness and patience, holding reassuring eye contact, "I would never hurt you, I just need to check your neck as a standard part of the exam." Skye was still wary and unconvinced, hating having her neck touched and never letting anyone near that area. Seeing this in Skye's expression, Simmons continued to try and relive her fears, "Unfortunately, I'm not permitted to skip this or any part of the exam." She explained patiently, hoping she had an idea that would work, "But if you allow me to see your hands, I can show you what I'm doing." Simmons held out her hands for Skye's, waiting and hoping she would accept.

Skye studied the scientist for a moment; she'd never done anything to make her feel threatened before. Simmons had actually been the kindest, warmest person on the plane ever since she'd been introduced to the team. "Okay," Skye nodded hesitantly, reaching out and letting Simmons take control of her hands.

"Thank you for trusting me." Simmons smiled happily, holding the back of Skye's hands. She tilted her head back like she'd instructed Skye to do and lifted the woman's hands to her neck, feeling the woman's fingertips probing the side of her neck with her guidance and control.

Skye had to remind herself to breathe at she watched Simmons manipulate her hands, feeling the scientist's warm skin under her fingertips.

"This is all I need to do," Simmons explained, still probing her own neck with Skye's fingers. "I can explain why and what I'm looking for if you'd like." She lowered Skye's hands away from her neck and released them, tilting her head back down and smiling gently.

"No," Skye shook her head and swallowed, placing her hands back in her lap, "That's okay, go ahead." She still felt nervous as she tilted her head back, having to physically resist the impulse to recoil away from Simmons' touch. She closed her eyes when she felt the soft touch of the scientist's fingertips on her neck, heart racing from learned fear as her neck was touched and lightly pressed just like Simmons had demonstrated.

"You're doing really well," Simmons said softly, gentle in her touch and tone. Skye still felt tense, but she relaxed a little, soothed by the scientist's tenderness. "All done." She announced a moment later, hands falling away from Skye's neck. Skye tilted her head back down and opened her eyes, seeing Simmons smiling assuringly at her and managing a somewhat weak smile back. "Now, for the boring eyes, ears, nose, and mouth." She flashed a playful smiled before turning around, fetching some gloves.

"...Boring..." Skye muttered to herself after Simmons turned around, so far seriously disliking medical exams and hoping never to have another.

Skye sat through Simmons' inspection of her facial features, following her instructions and trying to be a good patient without making more of a fuss. All the while, she was waiting for the shoe to drop and Simmons to tell her to get naked, dreading having to take off her clothes in front of her.

"So far so good," Simmons said as she clicked off her flashlight, Skye blinking to clear her vision as the lab lights switched back on. "For this next part, I need you to undress from your waist up." She sat back down on her stool and wheeled back to the computer.

Skye's heart sunk as soon as she heard the word undress, that fact that it was only her upper body not making it any better. She watched as Simmons busied herself typing on the computer, obviously trying to give her some semblance of privacy while she got partially undressed. She hesitated for a moment while watching Simmons type away before figuring she probably didn't have much of a choice and reaching for the hem of her shirt.

With her shirt and bra sitting next to her at the foot of the bed, Skye fought the urge to cover up her breasts with her arms or hands, shivering despite it not being particularly cold in the lab. Skye sat there with her hands gripping the edge of the bed to stop herself from hiding her breasts. She stared at Simmons still inputting her info into the computer, wishing she would hurry up so she could get her shirt back on. She saw the scientist look over, meeting her eyes.

"Have you ever been pregnant or had a child?"

"What?" Skye was taken aback by the question, "No, no kids and never been pregnant." She shook her head.

"Okay," Simmons nodded, looking back at the monitor and taking down the answer before turning around again and standing up. "Have you noticed any recent or sudden changes in your breasts like size or shape?" She asked, once again standing in front of Skye, but this time examining her breasts.

"Uhm... No?" Skye answered, trying to think back and remember if she had noticed anything. She was fighting an increased urge to cover herself now that Simmons was looking directly at her chest, trying not to squirm under the stare.

"That's good." Simmons glanced up to catch Skye's eyes and smiled briefly before going back to her examination. "If you would place your hands on your hips, please." Skye immediately followed the directions, anything to get the exam over with. "Raise your arms over your head, please." Skye did so, feeling more and more like a dancing monkey as she followed the instructions of the mandated exam. "Relax your arms and lean forward."

"Would you like me to rub my tummy while I pat my head next?" Skye sarcastically said while she leaned forward.

Simmons chuckled as she continued the exam, "It would have no medical significance, but you could if you'd like." She joked with Skye, "It definitely would be entertaining." She smiled as she looked back up at the woman. Skye laughed along with Simmons, the joking putting her at ease. "Now, I need you to lie on your back with your arms behind your head for me."

"Okay." Skye nodded, still smiling as she lay flat on her back with her arms tucked under her head like instructed. She felt Simmons' fingertip press into her underarm, and she suddenly laughed, instinctually pulling away from being tickled. Skye absolutely hated being tickled, no matter what, but it sometimes also had the annoying side effect of turning her on when she was tickled by someone she was attracted to. She bit the corner of her lip and closed her eyes after she laughed and felt Simmons pull her hand away, feeling her nipples start to harden with arousal while trying to will them not to.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were ticklish." Simmons quickly gave a sincere apology.

Skye released her lip and opened her eyes, trying to act like nothing was out of the ordinary other than being ticklish, "Yeah." She said with a little strain as she nodded, "I'm really super ticklish in my underarms, sides, and feet."

"Okay," Simmons nodded, understanding, "I'll try to get this over quickly without tickling you too much."

Skye swallowed thickly, knowing that the SHIELD mandated exam couldn't be avoided, "That would be appreciated." When she felt Simmons' fingers start prodding her underarm again, she tried to suppress her laughter, but it ended up coming out as small giggles while she tried not to squirm, her chest and stomach shaking with the suppressed laughs. There was a slight reprieve where she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself as Simmons walked around to her other side. She suppressed a groan when she realized that the scientist was going to do the same thing to her other underarm. Feeling the woman's fingers again tickling her, however unintentional, Skye decided to let out the laughs, deciding it was easier than trying to suppress them.

As Simmons finished prodding her underarm, Skye closed her eyes as she started pleading with her own body, subtly crossing her ankles as she begged herself to stop getting aroused. She was panting slightly, out of breath from laughing. She opened her eyes again when she felt Simmons begin to examine her breast, staring hard at the ceiling. She was relieved when she felt Simmons press on her nipple that she didn't feel any sexual stimulation, but that relief was swiftly replaced by mortification when she heard Simmons speak up.

"I'm sorry if it's cold in here. Unfortunately, I don't have any control over the lab's environmental systems." Simmons said while being simultaneously apologetic and nonchalant.

Skye closed her eyes again as she felt the embarrassment wash over her like a tidal wave. "That's okay. It's not cold." She said, immediately realizing that she'd just denied that her nipples were erect because it was cold, leaving only one other reason. She felt a fleeting moment of relief when Simmons didn't seem to notice the blunder. Skye forced herself to stay quiet as Simmons finished examining her breasts, biting down her usual urge to ramble whenever she felt nervous.

"Okay, you can relax your arms by your sides now," Simmons said, moving out of the way to let Skye rest her arms.

Skye groaned as she moved her arms from behind her head, feeling pins and needles, "My arms went numb,"

"I'm sorry about that. I could try to massage your arms to stimulate blood flow." Simmons offered with genuine concern for Skye's comfort.

"No," Skye immediately shook her head, "That's okay; they're already returning feeling." She lied, the idea of Simmons massaging her was too much, even if it was just her arms.

"Good," Simmons gave Skye a sincere smile before turning her attention back to the exam.

Skye took a quiet deep breath, flexing her fists as she finally felt the pins and needles fading, watching Simmons reach to her abdomen and place her fingers near her navel. She felt her press gently into her belly, methodically moving her fingers to different spots before pressing again. Skye bit her lip as Simmons got closer and closer to her side, closing her eyes in exasperation when she realized Simmons was going to press into the ticklish part of her sides. She was able to keep still and not laugh as she was tickled again, her sides not being quite as sensitive as her underarms. She fought the urge to squeeze her thighs together, knowing it would only exacerbate the problem of her increasing arousal instead of relieving it. Skye opened her eyes again once Simmons was done with her abdominal exam.

"Okay, we're almost done," Simmons announced, moving away from Skye and towards her desk.

"Okay, good," Skye said, relieved as she uncrossed her ankles and sat up. She swung her legs to sit on the edge of the bed again, reaching over for her shirt and bra to finally replace them, but her attention was drawn away when Simmons spoke to her again.

"Here," She said, holding out a generic hospital gown for Skye, "I need to remove the rest of your clothes and put this on, please." Simmons smiled assuringly, if somewhat uncomfortably.

Skye just stared dumbfounded for a moment, feeling like her heart stopped as she was told she needed to take more off. She stood up off the bed and reached out to take the gown like she was on autopilot, seeing Simmons once again turn to attend to her computer in an attempt of privacy. Skye just shook her head to get out of it, setting the gown on the bed before reaching down and taking off her shoes and socks and setting them out of the way. Before taking off the rest of her clothes, she turned and got the gown ready, opening it up and staging it so she could put it right on. Looking over her shoulder, Skye quickly tried to decide if she should keep her back or front to Simmons while taking off her jeans. Choosing to stay facing her gown and unbuttoning her jeans, Skye silently cursed her past self's choice of skinny jeans for the day, knowing she would have to push her pants all the way down manually and off her ankles, forcing her to bend over and possibly giving Simmons an eyeful if the woman looked over at the wrong moment. Hooking her thumbs in both her panties and jeans, Skye pushed them off her legs as quickly as possible, kicking them out to the side while reaching out for the gown and putting it on. She turned around so her covered front would be facing Simmons while she struggled with the ties at the back.

"Uh, Simmons? I can't tie the gown closed." Skye said after a moment of fruitlessly struggling, bashfully standing as Simmons turned to face her.

"That's okay. It doesn't need to be closed." Simmons smiled assuringly before realizing that Skye might want it closed, "But I could help you if you want it closed." She offered.

"No," Skye immediately shook her head, "I'm okay." She sat back down on the bed, denying Simmons' offer of assistance partially because she was fine with the back being untied and partially because she didn't want to show Simmons her naked back and butt. Sitting back down on the bed, she watched Simmons standing up while changing her gloves. She felt curious as to what was next as she watched her walking around to the end of the bed, seeing her reach down and start to manipulate something. "What's next?" Skye asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh, just the final part, besides the blood draw, of course," Simmons replied without looking up at Skye.

"What's the final part?" Skye asked skeptically, put off by Simmons' apparent dodging of the question.

"The... uh" Simmons glanced up at Skye before looking back down, "The gynecological exam."

Skye felt the blood drain from her face as she heard Simmons' answer, seeing her swing up a pair of silver stirrups, the scientist looking up at her with a slightly awkward and uncomfortable look as they clicked into place.  
\----  
Skye felt awkward for the rest of the day as she walked about the plane completing her duties like she was in a daze, her mind somewhere else as her body was on autopilot. She was up late that night, quietly trying to get through SHEILD's protocols and firewalls while she had a little alone time. When she finally decided to call it a night and get to sleep, she was headed for the bathroom to get ready for bed. Rounding the corner, she heard the bathroom door open, and her heart sunk a little, hoping it wasn't Ward coming out of the bathroom, not wanting to hear his questioning as to why she was up so late.

Instead, Skye came face to face with Simmons as the scientist exited the bathroom, looking surprised as she turned to see Skye. She appeared to be ready for bed, dressed in long pajama pants and a tank top.

"Oh! Skye, I didn't see you there!" Simmons said in a sort of apology after almost running into the woman.

"Sorry, Simmons." Skye apologized, taking a step back out of Simmons' personal space. She caught her eye for a moment but quickly looked away, feeling the awkwardness wash over her again.

"That's okay," Simmons assured, "Hey, I've been meaning to ask how you've been feeling?"

Skye looked up at Simmons, anxious worry about Simmons confronting her about the awkwardness and avoidance since the physical filling her chest. "Wha...?"

Simmons saw Skye's confusion and elaborated a little, "Have you been feeling woozy or any more lightheadedness?"

Skye suddenly realized what Simmons was asking about, remembering the fact that she'd passed out during the blood draw, "No," Skye shook her head, swallowing the thickness in her throat, "I've felt fine." She assured.

"Okay, good." Simmons smiled with genuine relief, lingering for a moment looking at Skye, neither woman sure of what to say or do further. "Well... Goodnight." Simmons said in an awkward farewell.

Skye just smiled a little and nodded at Simmons' goodnight, watching her take a step back as she started to turn and head for her quarters. With Simmons departing, Skye made to head into the vacant bathroom, but something caught her eye when Simmons turned around, causing her to stop and peak her head back out the bathroom door. Skye felt the breath being sucked out of her chest as she caught sight of Simmons with her back turned just before she disappeared into her quarters. Skye gripped the doorframe, her knees going weak and the room rolling with lightheadedness as the image of an unmistakable purple daisy tattooed on Simmons' right shoulder blade was burned into her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

After seeing Simmons' tattoo that pretty much confirmed that she was Katikat, Skye hadn't really had time to think about it as events began rapidly unfolding around her. The whole thing slipped her mind the closer she got to the info about her parents until eventually, she made her escape from SHEILD after warning Miles about plans to arrest him, meeting up with him shortly before being captured by May. It had felt like a knife in the gut when Ward informed her about Miles selling the information about Chan to the highest bidder. When Coulson had given her an ultimatum, she had decided to tell him about her search for her parents and agreed to wear a tracking bracelet. The feather-light metallic bracelet weighed heavily on her wrist, a reminder of her betrayal.

All of that had lead up to where she was now, in the "Hub." SHEILD central, from what she'd seen and heard, and where she thought her best chance at seeing what the redacted files on her parents said was. She'd just been rejected by Coulson for the information, standing there watching in disbelief as he walked away. Skye sensed Simmons jogging up and coming to a stop next to her.

"How did it go?" Simmons asked in her gentle British accent, smiling softly while looking at Skye.

"Nothing," Skye said frustratedly, "He's acting like a robot version of himself right now." She sighed, turning away from the spot she'd been staring at to face Simmons, "We're gonna have to get it ourselves."

"Okay, how would you suggest...?" Simmons saw the look on Skye's face, "Oh wait no. No," Simmons shook her head.

"Yes," Skye said determinedly.

"_No_," Simmons protested adamantly, "I can't be apart of your bad-girl shenanigans. I like following the rules and doing what's expected of me. It makes me feel nice."

Skye just looked at Simmons in disbelief for a short moment, making a split-second decision, starting to speak without really thinking it through. "Following the rules and doing what's expected makes you feel nice?" Skye said sarcastically, seeing Simmons nod in the tiny moment before Skye finished her thought, "Really? _Katikat_." Skye felt nausea turn her stomach inside out as she watched Simmons' realization to what she said, seeing the name spread recognition, then, a combination of worry and fear on her face. There was silence between them for a moment as Simmons stood in stunned speechlessness, and Skye stood trying to figure out what she'd just done in the midst of her anger. She felt like she might be sick to her stomach with the way Simmons was looking at her. Simmons, who'd been the only one who'd remained her friend even through her betrayal.

Skye cleared her throat, deciding that this was her last chance to find out about her parents, even if that meant losing the last friend she had on the Bus. "Does shield know you're a cam-girl?" Skye asked, feeling bile rising in the back of her throat as she spoke, she fought to keep her expression calm and disconnected even as she saw tears start to collect in Simmons' eyes, "What would they think? Especially after they see that you streamed in what I can only assume was the Acadamy dorms." Skye felt her throat tightening, hating herself more and more with each syllable as she saw Simmons' chin quiver and a tear slip out of her eye to roll down her cheek, "You think they would keep you on a team? _Any_ team?" She saw defeated anger in Simmons' eyes, and suddenly wished that she could take it all back, find some other way, but she'd already gone this far...

"What do you want, Skye?" Simmons asked, trying to keep her wavering voice from breaking, trying to not draw any attention from any of the many agents currently walking by them.

"I want you to help me get the information on my parents, that's all," Skye said with a forced tone of hardness.

"That's all." Simmons scoffed, raising a hand to wipe the tear from her cheek, "_Fine_. What exactly do you have in mind?"  
\----  
Sitting in the Hub quarters assigned to her, Skye was at the desk with the laptop Simmons got her, looking through SHIELD files. She kept glancing at the timer she had on her phone, having only a limited window to get the documents on her parents. She found the redacted files with a minute left, trying desperately to access the raw data. Her phone beeped, telling her only fifteen seconds were left until SHIELD would likely become aware of her activities. "No," Skye said breathily, not looking away at the timer counting down as she typed furiously on her keyboard, "No no no no," She repeated over and over, unblinking eyes glued to the screen. "_NO!_" She yelled at her laptop, still typing as she heard the timer beep again, less than ten seconds. Skye's hands froze over the keyboard, tears streaming down her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes closed. Reopening her eyes, Skye started closing her programs, shutting down the portable PC, and closing the lid as her timer counted down the last couple seconds.

Skye sat motionless at her desk, staring blankly at the closed laptop as tears streamed down her face, and her only thought was that she'd just ruined her last relationship in the world for nothing. Feeling overwhelmed with a wave of sudden anger at herself, Skye suddenly brought her hand down on the table, slapping it so hard her hand immediately started stinging. "Damn it!" She yelled at the pain from her hand, the anger of failing at her one chance, and about the things she'd said to Simmons.

After crying on her bed about her situation for so long she lost track of time, Skye decided that she'd let herself wallow in pity enough and that she needed to try and talk to Simmons to apologize. She never expected Simmons to forgive her, not in a million years, and especially not after her previous deception of the team. Standing up from her bed where she'd been crying for the past hour, Skye headed over to the door, hand still painfully throbbing.

Skye almost turned around three times in her short walk to Simmons' quarters, but she found herself eventually standing at her door. With her head hanging in shame, she reached out and knocked gently on the door. "Come in," She heard from the other side of the door. Skye felt a pang in her chest at hearing Simmons' voice, hoarse and quiet. She wasn't under any illusion that Simmons wouldn't be crying, but the pain in her voice made Skye feel the full weight of the shitty thing that she'd done. She reached for the doorknob but hesitated, knowing Simmons probably wouldn't want her in her room. Twisting the doorknob and pushing, Skye watched as the door swung open, revealing a room identical to her own down the hall. She saw Simmons sitting on the edge of her bed, elbows resting on her knees with her head cradled in her hands.

"Simmons..." Skye whispered, guilt and self-loathing and everything associated with her terrible choice washing over her as she saw the slumped shoulders of the one person who'd been unconditionally kind to her. She almost took a step back when she saw Simmons' face shoot up out of her hands to glare at her, anger mixed with fear in her expression, all directed at Skye.

"_What?_ What do you want?" Simmons hissed, "You here to blackmail me some more?" Her lips were curled in a disgusted frown, her tone spitting venom at Skye.

Skye was taken aback by Simmons' words, "blackmail" ringing in her head like a bell. "I don't..." She started, but her words failed her as she realized that blackmail is precisely what she'd done to Simmons, and her eyes fell to the floor, unable to hold her gaze up with the weight of her sins. "I'm sorry," Was all she could manage, the words coming out of her mouth sounding weak and hollow.

"You're _sorry_!?" Simmons hissed, her mouth hanging open with her chin moving like she was about to say more, but words seemed to fail her too, so she just scoffed and shook her head, staring at Skye, still just outside the doorway. Simmons was startled when she saw someone in the hallway walk by the door behind Skye, worried about third parties hearing their conversation. "Come in and close the door." Simmons commanded pointedly, the edge in her voice sharper than a sword, "I don't need more people hearing."

Skye hesitated for a moment, surprised Simmons wasn't telling her to just leave. She eventually stepped through the door and closed it behind her, standing in place with her back against the door, leaving as much space between her and Simmons as possible. There was silence, Skye was staring ashamedly at the floor near Simmons' bed while she could feel Simmons glaring at her, like tiny daggers piercing her heart over and over. Simmons was the one to eventually speak first.

"I would've done it." Simmons said, getting Skye to lift her gaze, "You didn't have to blackmail me, I would've helped you get in anyway." her tone was a little softer, more pain and hurt than anger coming through her words.

Simmons' words felt like a large final dagger in Skye's heart, sucking all of the breath out of her. She moved over to the desk, sitting heavily in the chair, slumping almost immediately as she sat. "Simmons..." Skye breathed with a heavy heart, intending on making some sort of an apology speech, but words again seemed to have abandoned her, leaving the room feeling empty in its silence. Skye drooped her head, both women looking at the floor in discomfort.

"How long have you known?" Simmons eventually broke the silence with her question, drawing Skye's drooping head back up as the women looked at each other again.

"Not long," Skye shook her head, unable to bear the weight of looking into Simmons' eyes, red from crying, she cast her gaze back down, falling on Simmons' bare feet resting on the floor, "About a week or so."

Though Skye had looked away, Simmons kept her eyes on her, remorse and regret were written over every part of her being, from her voice to her posture. "How did you find out?" Simmons asked next, her tone growing softer as weariness replaced her fear and anger. "I'm guessing, being a hacker, you went looking for secrets on everyone as soon as you got on the bus."

Skye was shocked when she heard that's what Simmons' had been thinking, but quickly understood her train of logic. "No," Skye shook her head and looked into Simmons' eyes, "I never did any digging on anyone on the team." She sighed, hearing Simmons prompt her for an explanation of how she actually found out, "That night we ran into each other after my physical, you were wearing a tank top..." Skye shifted her eyes back down to the floor, "I recognized the purple daisy tattooed on your back when you turned around..." She looked back up, hoping to see that Simmons wouldn't put two and two together.

Skye saw Simmons' squint in confusion, "You recognized my ta..." Simmons cut herself, eyes widening in understanding, "You recognized my tattoo because you've watched me." She looked away, lost in her own head, "That can be the only way. It was always covered before that one night she happened to see me in my PJs." Simmons was talking to herself like Skye wasn't there, reasoning why it was only possible for her to have recognized the tattoo from her website. Her eyes fell back on Skye, "It wasn't that I was sloppy and didn't cover my tracks. You knew because you watch my shows and just happened to see me when my tattoo wasn't covered." Simmons scoffed to herself as the puzzle finally came together to make a picture.

Skye just nodded, deciding it wasn't worth trying to deny it when Simmons' clearly figured it out. Her eyes fell to the floor, again finding it easier to focus on Simmons' feet and ankles instead of her face. Skye felt her face burning with embarrassment, the heat from Simmons' stare like a bore into her soul. There were a few long seconds of silence before Simmons spoke up again.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or appalled," Simmons stated flatly, "How long have you watched me?" She asked with a hint of genuine curiosity leaking through her steely mask.

It had been more than a year, at least, but Skye had instantly decided she wasn't going to answer, choosing to stay silent out of embarrassment with a quick furtive glance up at Simmons' face before casting her eyes back down.

"A while, huh?" Simmons said like it was something she knew for a fact. Skye just gently shook her head in dismay, she hated how Simmons was reading her like a book. 

Skye wanted to say something to shift the focus off her. "Why do you stream?" She asked, looking up at Simmons, "It's not like you need the money."

"You're right, I don't need the money," Simmons replied immediately, "I stream because I enjoy it."

Skye was taken aback by Simmons' candor, and the moment seemed frozen in time as she didn't know how to reply to that. "So, what do we do now?" Skye asked hopefully, changing the subject.

"I don't know, Skye," Simmons said with a heavy sigh. " You hurt me and broke my trust again, and it's not like you'll ever magically forget about Katikat."

"I'll never use it against you again, Simmons, I swear," Skye promised desperately, "I-" Skye shook her head, her voice breaking.

"Before, I might have believed that," Simmons immediately replied, voice quiet and sad, "Even after Miles, but now..." Simmons shook her head, "I just need time."

Skye looked up with tears rolling down her cheeks, nodding as she sniffled and wiped her cheeks before standing, "Okay," Skye nodded, voice thick with her crying, "Goodnight, Simmons." She said quietly as she headed for the door, walking through with one more glance back.


	4. Chapter 4

They were scheduled to be at the Hub for a few more days while the Bus was maintenanced and refitted with some updated tech and systems and probably a few other things Skye wasn't cleared to know. During that time, with nothing happening, Skye spent a lot of time alone in her room, reflecting on everything that had happened with Simmons. She hadn't heard from Simmons since the night after her blackmail and failed hacking attempt. She had been quietly expecting a S.H.I.E.L.D security team to show up at her door anytime, and if she was honest with herself, she wouldn't have blamed Simmons in the slightest for reporting her. But, no security team showed up to arrest her, and no missions were passed down that needed her, so she was stuck in a sort of limbo, waiting for something to happen.

Skye was lying in her bed, how she typically spent most of her time now when she heard a knock on her door. She closed her eyes as she remained still on her bed, her racing heart sinking to the pit of her stomach as she stood to head to the door. She knew it wasn't a guarantee that it was someone to arrest her, but it didn't stop her thinking of how relieved she would be if it was.

Opening her door, Skye was frozen in her tracks like a deer in headlights when she saw Simmons standing on the other side.

"We need to talk," Simmons said, not waiting for an invitation as she brushed past Skye into the room.

Skye was still frozen for a moment, watching in disbelief as Simmons walked into her room, spurred into action when she saw Simmons look expectantly at her from her spot standing in the center of the room. Skye closed the door and turned back to face the room, "Of course, anything you want." Skye said, standing awkwardly for a moment before heading back to her bed to sit. She watched Simmons stand, looking to be in thought before she started to say what she came to.

"I've been thinking," Simmons started with a slight hesitation, "If my status as a cam-girl were to be discovered by my superiors, it wouldn't look very good for me, and there would probably be repercussions." Simmons paused for a moment, starting to pace a line back and forth in front of Skye, gaining momentum in her speech. Skye swallowed thickly as she watched Simmons, wondering where she was headed with this. "But, I'm willing to bet that, as one of S.H.I.E.L.D's top biochemists, it wouldn't be much more than a slap on the wrist type punishment. And probably an immediate cease and desist from streaming." Simmons shrugged and stopped her pacing, turning to Skye sitting on the bed, "But what if it were to come to light that a known anti-S.H.I.E.L.D hacker and recent traitor had blackmailed a respected S.H.I.E.L.D agent? What do you think the punishment would be?" Simmons paused after posing the question, watching Skye for a moment before continuing on, "It would probably involve some prison time, don't you think?"

"Simmons..." Skye shook her drooping head, feeling like all the air had left her chest.

"My problem, Skye, is that I don't have much proof to go on. It's your word against mine, which, admittedly, with our current positions in this agency, is quite a lot in my favor right now. But, as time goes on and you have more time in S.H.I.E.L.D, that won't stay the same, but you'll always have Katikat to hold over me."

"What am I supposed to say!" Skye suddenly burst out, glaring at Simmons for a moment before shaking her head and lowering it again in a combination of frustration and shame. "What can I do?" Skye asked desperately after a moment, looking back up to Simmons with misty eyes. Skye watched Simmons study her for a few long seconds.

"Make a video with me," Simmons stated after holding Skye's suspense.

Skye frowned and scrunched her eyebrows. A video? Like a confession or something? "What... What kind of video?" Skye asked, looking up at Simmons with confusion

"The Katikat kind," Simmons answered, seeing Skye's eyes widen in surprise, "You see," She started to explain, "You can't hold Katikat over me if it's dangling over your head too." Simmons continued on, not quite letting Skye have a moment to interject, "And it just so happens that some of my biggest donors have been asking for a 'guest' to join me."

Skye sat mutely on her bed, staring dumbfoundedly at Simmons. Was she seriously asking her to make a porno?

With a lack of response from Skye, Simmons carried on, "We wouldn't stream it, in case there were any slip-ups. It would be a recording I would sell and we split the profits fifty-fifty. Which I think is more than fair, considering." Simmons paused again, before seeing that she would have to draw the answer out of Skye, "It's either we make a video and you make a little money, or I report you." Simmons shrugged, but under her cool exterior, her heart was thundering in her chest. She had no intention of reporting Skye either way, but she couldn't have anyone with something like this over her as she rose through the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Skye licked her dry lips, gaze dropping away from Simmons, lightly shaking her head, "Fine," Skye stated with a clipped, dry voice, shaking her head again in disbelief that any of this was real. Was she the one being blackmailed now?

"Good," Simmons said with a small nod, struggling to keep the relief from flooding her body language. "Tomorrow night, come to my room at eight-thirty, and this is what you're going to do..."

\--------

Skye knocked on Simmons' door at eight-thirty, the door opening partially a moment after with Simmons standing there.

"Come in," Simmons said, backing away from the door and opening it wider for Skye.

Skye stepped into Simmons' room, looking around she found it largely unchanged except for the tripoded camera set up looking at the bed with an open laptop resting on the mattress at the very head. Simmons caught her eye as she saw the scientist pull out a circular black disk, about an inch and a half thick and four in diameter.

"What's that?" Skye asked as Simmons hit a button and she saw a blue ring light up around the flat top.

"I call it the noise catcher," Simmons answered, setting the active device on the nightstand, "It stops sounds from traveling beyond a pre-programmed distance."

Skye nodded, realizing that the device was how Simmons was able to stream like she did in her dorm without being caught. She met Simmons' eyes when the woman turned to face her.

Setting the noise catcher down, Simmons turned to face Skye, "Okay, undress," She instructed.

Skye was caught off guard by Simmons' sudden command, her hands stuttering halfway into action to take off her shirt before she froze, "I-..." She stuttered, completely taken aback by this other version of the quirky and shy scientist she'd known. She saw Simmons raise her eyebrows and nod expectantly for her to continue. Skye reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and discarding it to the floor before remembering her shoes, kicking them off and pulling off her socks before reaching back to unhook her bra. Pulling the bra off her shoulders to reveal her breasts with Simmons watching her, Skye reminded herself that Simmons had already seen every part of her body. Dropping her bra on top of her shirt, unfastening her jeans next, Skye hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties at the same time and pushed both garments off her hips, stepping out of them and kicking them off her ankles onto the pile of her other clothes.

Standing naked next to her discarded pile of clothes, Skye watched as Simmons took in her nude body, feeling the flickering sparks of heat between her thighs despite herself the longer the scientist stared.

"You remember what I told you?" Simmons asked softly, eyes not lifting away from Skye's body to meet her eyes even as the woman nodded.

"Yes," Skye nodded, seeing Simmons continuing to look at her body.

"Good," Simmons said before turning to her bed to start the stream.

\--------

Skye stood off to the side in Simmons' room, feeling apprehensive and nervous as she watched the cam girl putting on an erotic show for the camera set up next to her bed. Skye was waiting for her cue, one hand gently stroking the large, silicone dildo that was strapped to her pelvis. Her hand was covered in lube, spreading it around the sex toy and warming it until she saw Simmons' cue. Seeing Simmons, now fully nude, situate herself on her hands and knees, Skye started stepping to the bed, careful of her body placement to the camera as to show nothing above her shoulders. Following Simmons' explicit instructions, Skye reached out with the hand she'd been stroking the dildo with, massaging her fingers into Simmons' pussy, spreading the lube across her pink lips, supplementing her already abundant supply of arousal.

Skye heard Simmons hum with the touches to her body, seeing her lower her upper body by resting on her elbows, curving her back as she positioned herself for Skye. Skye continued deeply massaging the lube into Simmons' lips as she drew her knees up onto the bed behind Simmons, positioning herself, she drew her hand away and grasped the dildo, guiding it as she brought her hips forward, hearing a low moan from Simmons as she watched the tip disappear between the beautiful pink of her pussy lips.

Adjusting slightly for a better angle and position, Skye was panting with horniness despite the situation, moving her hands to Simmons' sides and wrapping her fingers around the curve of the woman's hips as she drove the strap-on deep inside her. Skye started slowly as she'd been instructed, gradually speeding up with each thrust, listening to Simmons' loud, pleasured moans and wondering if they were real, but the flexing she felt in her thighs and abdomen seemed to indicate that they were.

Skye was panting, feeling hot and sweaty as she fucked Simmons to the best of her ability, finding herself focusing on the purple daisy as she tried not to seem too fatigued for the camera. She was relieved when she felt Simmons' foot tap her calf, signaling it was time to make her orgasm. Moving one hand further around Simmons' hip, Skye followed the curve of her pelvis to her clit, pressing a finger into her and massaging as she continued to thrust her hips, the skin of Simmons' full ass slapping against her hips with each push.

Simmons cried out in ecstasy as she orgasmed, her body tensing as she came all over the dildo and Skye's fingers, shifting back and forth on the strap-on even as Skye continued to fuck her until she couldn't take anymore. Rolling forward on her knees, she felt the dildo slide from her pussy as she collapsed to lie on her stomach, legs sprawled out as she panted and shivered from the lingering tingles of her climax.

Still on her knees behind Simmons, Skye rested back on her heels as her gaze locked on the apex of Simmons' legs, watching in awe as the scientist's white, creamy cum gently seeped from her pussy, down her pink lips to pool on the sheets below her pelvis. She'd only seen her orgasm like that on stream a few times before. She saw Simmons shift after a moment, reaching above her head to the laptop sitting on the mattress to end the recording.

With the recording over, Skye reached down and started to remove the strap-on from her waist, seeing Simmons roll over onto her side from the top of her vision. Simmons settled on her side with an elbow propped against the mattress, one hand supporting her head with her other resting on her hip, her legs bent slightly, her pose like that of a model. Skye could tell Simmons was staring right at her but didn't look up from fiddling with the unfamiliar clasps of the strap on.

"That was pretty good," Simmons stated after a few moments of watching Skye struggle. She thought about helping her but found it amusing.

"Yeah..." Skye muttered, still not looking up at Simmons, who was continuing to staring at her. She finally got the first strap loosened with her nervous fingers.

"We make a pretty good team," Simmons said as she watched Skye release the first fastener, "Sexy on camera, too." She smiled when she saw Skye's fingers freeze, her chin lifting slightly as she quickly glanced up through her lashes at her before looking back down at the harness.

Skye didn't say anything as she glanced up at Simmons, the scientist smiling as she lay unabashedly nude next to her cum that had collected on the sheets and still coated her thighs. She finally got the strap-on loose enough to slip from her waist, which she did as she stood from the bed, setting the well-used dildo and harness on Simmons' dresser for her to take care of later. Turning to make her way to the bathroom, she heard Simmons shifting off the bed, hearing her call out, "Hey," before feeling a hand wrap around her forearm. Skye stopped, half turning to face Simmons. "Where're you going?" Simmons stepped in front of Skye, fingers loosely wrapped around Skye's wrist.

"To the bathroom," Skye answered, gaze locked with Simmons, "I-" 

"Deal was," Simmons interrupted Skye, "You make me come, I make you come." She took a half step closer, eyes fixed on Skye's.

"I know." Skye nodded, heart thumping wildly in her chest as Simmons drew closer, "I was going to go wash my hands. You came on my fingers." She answered, to which she was surprised to see Simmons roll her eyes dismissively at her.

Simmons didn't say anything as she lifted Skye's hand to her lips, taking Skye's fingers into her mouth, running her tongue over the digits, and sucking them clean. "There," Simmons said after pulling Skye's fingers from her mouth, "All clean," She whispered matter of factly, taking another step forward, less than an inch now separating their bodies.

Skye's lips were parted as she gently panted, and with the way Simmons was acting, slowly closing the distance between them, she thought the scientist might kiss her, and closed her eyes. Skye wasn't sure what to think about a kiss, but she found herself wondering if Simmons' lips felt as soft as they looked. A moment where nothing happened passed before Skye felt Simmons' warm hand rest against her sternum between her breasts, the scientist's breath starting to tease her lips as she drew so close she could feel Simmons' breasts brushing against hers. Skye's breath caught in her throat as she thought Simmons' was about to kiss her, but her eyes quickly opened again when she felt the hand on her sternum start to push, a startled gasp escaping her lips as Simmons shoved her back and over.

Skye landed hard on her back along the foot of the bed, caught completely off guard, but the mattress absorbed her impact, leaving her nothing more than startled at the sudden fall. Skye stared up at Simmons with a surprised and slightly upset gaze, seeing her step to the edge of the bed where her lower legs were dangling over.

Simmons smirked at Skye, seeing the expression directed to her, "You're fine," She said gently, setting her hands on Skye's knees and lowering herself down to kneel on the floor now that she was between Skye's legs at the edge of the bed.

Skye was already panting from the small adrenaline spike of being pushed, but as she felt Simmons' hands rest on her knees and watched her kneel on the ground, her breathing grew heavier and more ragged. Feeling Simmons wrap her fingers around the backs of her knees and press, Skye lifted her legs, Simmons guiding them into the air and spread apart, leaving Skye feeling extraordinarily exposed. Skye set her heels on the edge of the bed as Simmons guided her to, knees bent and in the air. She saw and felt the scientist's hand start moving along her inner thighs to rest just outside the outer edges of her pussy. Simmons' eyes were focused between Skye's legs, Skye saw her look up and their gazes locked for a moment before Simmons looked back down. Skye felt one of her hands lift away right before feeling a fingertip sink just barely into her pussy, feeling Simmons' finger trail up between her lips and over her clit. Skye focused on Simmons' face as she saw the woman kneeling between her legs look up at her.

"Well, at least we know I still turn you on," Simmons said, remarking on the wetness of Skye's pussy.

Skye just closed her eyes and let her head fall back to rest on the mattress, she felt it wrong to be so aroused in this situation. Nevertheless, her jaw stood open with her labored breathing from the feeling of Simmons' fingers now massaging her pussy. Feeling Simmons move her fingers down, leaving her middle finger to tease her entrance, Skye sensed her shifting forward just before feeling her tongue on her clit. She felt Simmons' finger slide with ease inside, quickly joined by a second as the scientist pressed her lips around her clit and started sucking.

Eyes still closed, Skye bit the corner of her lip as she tried to relax, knowing Simmons' probably wouldn't stop until she orgasmed. Of all the ways she fantasized about sleeping with Katikat, the situation she found herself in was in no way anything that she'd dreamt of. Imagining that this was just another one night stand and blanking her mind of anything else, Skye started to feel the gratification from Simmons' tongue and fingers. Her jaw fell open again with her heaving breaths as she started to draw closer to her climax. Skye eventually felt herself start to peak, groaning as she orgasmed, hips flexing into Simmons' mouth, feeling the scientist's fingers stroking her G-spot as she came down from her high with a whimper of satisfaction.

Skye felt Simmons' tongue and fingers leave her as she relaxed and took deep breaths, trying to calm her heart. Sensing Simmons stand up, Skye propped herself on her elbows, watching as Simmons shut down her laptop and started taking down the camera.

"Shower before you leave," Simmons said, glancing at Skye from detaching the camera from the tripod, seeing Skye's sweaty body with strands of sweaty hair stuck to her face and neck before turning back to the camera, "Can't have you walking around the Hub looking and smelling like sex after leaving my room." She stated, lifting the camera free from it's mount.

Skye just lay staring at Simmons for a moment. She honestly hadn't known what to expect after the sex, but somehow she hadn't been expecting Simmons to act like this. She saw Simmons look back at her again after her lack of reply. Skye just nodded, at a loss for words.

"Towel's already in there," Simmons said before moving to put her camera in its case.

Standing from the bed, Skye walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Turning the shower water on hot, Skye stepped under the steaming spray and just sat there. The best way she could describe how she felt was numb. Skye knew that her relationship with Simmons would never be the same, but when she'd come to her with the offer, she held some hope it would get better, but it didn't seem like it had.

After a quick shower, really nothing more than a rinse, Skye got out of Simmons' shower, drying herself with the towel and wrapping it around her chest before she walked back out into the room. Skye saw that Simmons was still naked, in the middle of making her bed, their used sheets in a pile on the floor. She also noticed everything was put away, the room looking standard other than the dildo Simmons needed to clean.

Setting her pillows on the made bed, Simmons turned to see Skye dropping her towel, starting to pull on the clothes she'd come over in. With Skye out of the shower and getting dressed, Simmons turned off the noise catcher on her nightstand, seeing the blue ring fade out as it powered down. Simmons turned around to find Skye situating her shirt over her body, the hacker turning to face her as their eyes locked.

Skye stood for a moment, gaze locked with Simmons' as the room was held in silence.

"The first of the money should be released in a week, where I'll give you your half in cash," Simmons informed Skye.

With a slight purse of her lips and a small nod, Skye dropped her head, eyes sweeping down Simmons' nakedness. She couldn't help but for a moment admire how comfortable Simmons seemed to be with her own nudity while also thinking about how their new relationship dynamic seemed to be set in stone. Skye raised her head to find Simmons' eyes again, "Goodnight, Simmons." She said before looking away and heading for the door.

Stepping into the hall, Skye's clothes felt sticky and tight after her shower. Walking back to the room, she thought about her time with Simmons, how she seemed warmer and friendly as they had sex, and like a switch, had turned cold and business-like afterward. Back in her room, Skye stripped and climbed into bed, hugging her pillow to her chest as she curled up and tried to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Seven days passed, and the crew was still at the Hub. The bus was ready, but Ward had been called off on some mission that required his skill set, so they remained in their holding pattern at the base. Skye didn't see Simmons after their video, but she didn't really see anyone for that matter, not leaving her room for much other than food or the occasional walk.

Since her access to electronics was blocked by her bracelet, Skye started reading more, finding herself sitting at the baren desk in her quarters, nose buried in a book when she heard a knock on her door. Marking her spot and closing her book, Skye stood from her desk, already knowing who was on the other side. Simmons had said a week for the first payment to come in, and she seemed to be the punctual type.

Skye opened the door to Simmons on the other side. "Come in," Skye offered, holding the door open for her to enter.

"Thanks," Simmons flashed a polite smile as she walked in past Skye, reaching into the back pocket of her jeans.

Closing the door, Skye turned to see Simmons dip her fingers into her back pocket, producing a thin stack of folded bills pinched between her thumb and forefinger. Skye stepped closer to Simmons, reaching out to accept the money. "What? No fat white envelope?" Skye quipped.

"A bit cliche, don't you think?" Simmons replied with a small but genuine smile.

Skye smiled back and shook her head with a small laugh as she looked down, curious to see what fifty percent of the profits were. Unfolding the bills and spreading them like cards, Skye's eyes widened as she counted six one-hundred-dollar bills, with a twenty and a five-dollar note mixed in. Skye looked back up at Simmons, jaw slack in disbelief, "It made twelve hundred dollars?"

Simmons hummed and nodded, "It was a very popular video." She watched Skye tuck the bills into her pocket before looking back up to her. "Already one of my most popular, in fact."

"In a week?" Skye asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Simmons nodded, "I've seen a small little boost to my other videos as well, so thank you, I guess." She smiled, chuckling lightly.

Skye chuckled too, a bit more ruefully, "I guess it was the least I could do..." She shook her head, not forgetting the greater situation surrounding these circumstances.

"Yeah..." Simmons trailed off, looking away as she loitered, seeming like she wanted to say something more.

"Simmons?" Skye asked, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, uhm..." Simmons said, looking back up at Skye, "There's been a lot of praise for you and..." She shrugged lightly, tapering off again for a moment before saying, "And us."

Skye stood studying Simmons standing in front of her, seeing the quirky and shy scientist she'd known before everything that had happened. "Okay..." Skye tried to pull a little more from Simmons, noticing her breathing and heart had speed up, and she felt her body flushing with mention of the video they'd made.

"There have been many requests for more," Simmons explained, holding Skye's gaze, "And I was wondering if you'd be interested in making some more money?"

Skye wasn't sure what to say. What she _could_ say. "Simmons, I..." She scoffed lightly, shaking her head a little, "You said _a_ video."

"No," Simmons replied, shaking her head adamantly, "I'm not giving you an ultimatum, this is completely up to you."

"So... We're okay? With the other thing?" Skye looked hopefully into Simmons' eyes, finding herself worried as Simmons paused and seemed to be considering.

"Yeah," Simmons said after a moment, nodding a little, "Yeah, I think we're okay," She gave a small but genuine smile too.

Skye nodded, "Okay," She took a moment to consider, "Sure, I'll never say no to a little extra money," She smiled sheepishly, seeing Simmons smile a little wider. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"My room, same time," Simmons said, Skye nodding agreement, "I want it to be a touch more impromptu, but this is what I was thinking..."

\--------

Like last time, Skye knocked on Simmons' door right at eight-thirty. The door cracked open a moment later to reveal Simmons standing behind it in a salmon-colored silk kimono. She was obviously naked underneath, and she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail as she strategically appeared to be getting ready for bed. Simmons opened the door wider when she saw it was Skye standing there, "Come in." She said.

"Hey," Skye gave a friendly smile and nodded, stepping into the room after Simmons opened the door wider. Walking in, Skye heard the door close as she started kicking off her shoes, immediately starting to get undressed as she assumed Simmons would want to start right away like last time. She hadn't noticed Simmons stepping up behind her as she was reaching for the hem of her shirt with her back turned. She startled a little when she felt Simmons announce her presence by the gentle grip on the hem of her shirt, relaxing a touch when she processed what Simmons was doing.

"Sensual," Skye heard Simmons say, her voice near to her ear as she stood close behind her. She felt Simmons' fingers and knuckles gliding along her skin as she lifted her shirt up her torso, past her chest, over her head, and finally off her arms. Skye lowered her arms back to her sides as Simmons tossed her shirt onto the floor. Her lips parted with soft panting as she felt the backs of Simmons' fingers trailing along her skin back up to the bra hooks between her shoulder blades. "Erotic," Skye heard Simmons speak again, her voice quieter, nearing a whisper as she felt the scientist's fingers manipulating the hooks. Skye felt the bra slacken around her as Simmons released the hooks before moving up to push the straps off her shoulders.

Skye's heart beat faster as Simmons guided her bra away from her chest, dropping it on her floor to join her shirt. She felt Simmons' hands on her body, grasping her waist for a moment before sliding along her abdomen to wrap around her hips. She reached down to unbutton her pants, fingers gently lowering the zipper before her thumbs returned to hook in the hem around her waist, pushing the jeans down off her hips, revealing Skye's snug, low rise boyshort panties. Skye lifted her legs out of the jeans, turning them inside out as she did, before kicking them off her feet and out of the way. Still standing in place, Skye sensed Simmons start to move around her, seeing the woman step around in front of her before starting to kneel on the ground, sitting on her heels. Head angled down to see her, Skye watched as Simmons reached out toward her foot, and lifted the leg she was reaching for, guessing she was aiming to remove her socks. She watched as Simmons quickly removed both her socks before looking back up to her waist, running her hands along her thighs as she reached up for the last of her clothing. Skye shivered as she felt Simmons gently scrape her fingernails along her ticklish skin as the scientist wrapped her fingers around the hem of her panties. She felt the last piece of her clothing start to be removed, seeing Simmons' eyes looking up to hers, "Intimate." She finished as she pulled the panties down Skye's legs, flashing a small, almost innocent smile. "That's what they want to see," She explained again as she started to stand up in front of Skye, who was now completely naked, "You think you can handle it?" She asked in a near whisper as she took a half step closer to Skye, leaving almost no space between them.

Skye opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a little gasp as she felt Simmons' hand slip between her thighs, the scientist's middle finger beginning to idly travel back and forth along her lips. Her motions were slow and gentle, almost like something you'd absent-mindedly do with your hands to keep them busy while concentrating on something else. Skye closed her mouth and swallowed, a dusting of red on her cheeks as she felt like a wave of wetness was rushing to welcome and entice Simmons' touch, all while she still saw Simmons passively looking at her, waiting for a response.

"I'll be okay," Skye said, struggling to keep her voice steady as Simmons continued to rub her. She saw a bit of a smile cross Simmons's lips and watched, unsure, as she slowly started to lean in, their noses brushing together before stopping. Closing her eyes, Skye panted as she could feel Simmons' breath on the lips, almost able to feel her lips themselves, noticing Simmons' other hand had come to rest in the curve of her side.

"And about kissing?" Simmons whispered, holding her position just millimeters from Skye's lips as she saw her eyes close. She still moved her now wet finger along the length of the lips between Skye's legs.

Skye swallowed again before answering, voice thick with horniness, "Nothing above the collar," She repeated what Simmons had told her the other day.

"Good," Simmons smiled again, turning her face to the side and down, pressing a kiss to the top of Skye's shoulder as her finger passed over Skye's clit one more time before she removed her hand and turned around, pulling at the loose tie of her robe, "Shall we start?" She stated more than asked as her robe fell open and she shrugged it off, tossing it on top of her empty desk as she switched on the noise catcher.

Skye slowly blinked her eyes open as her chest was heaving with her panting, standing in place for a moment as she wondered what she'd gotten herself into.

A few moments later, Skye was lying on her back on top of all the covers of the bed. Simmons was straddling her, knees pressed against the mattress at her sides, sitting upright on Skye's hips and pelvis. Skye was looking up at Simmons, hands resting lightly on top of the woman's smooth thighs as she watched her pull her ponytail out, letting her hair flow freely as she leisurely fluffed it. Every one of the scientist's shifting movements only made Skye notice the tempting heat of Simmons' pussy pressing against her pelvis more and more as she sat on her.

Simmons was focused above Skye's head at the laptop situated at the head of the bed, where she could see what the camera was seeing and was visually going over the recording settings one more time while also using it as a bit of a mirror as she let her hair down. Satisfied, Simmons finally looked down at Skye under her, finding the hacker already staring up at her, "Ready?" She asked with a small quirk of an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Skye nodded, watching as Simmons started leaning forward, lowering herself down.

Simmons lowered the hand closest to the camera to Skye's side, carefully caressing her ribs by her breast, trying not to tickle her. She set her other arm next to Skye's head, resting some of her weight on her elbow and forearm as she bent over to lie flush on top of Skye, their bodies pressing together. Skye shifted her hands up from Simmons' thighs to tentatively rest on her sides as Simmons' body came to press against her body. Simmons gingerly rested her forehead on Skye's, the tips of their noses pressed together as they settled in position.

"Wrap your arms more around my back," Simmons said softly, feeling Skye's hands shift and fighting back the urge to roll her eyes when she felt Skye still tentatively holding her, her arms limply encircling her lower back. "Remember, Skye, I'm your lover," Simmons filled her whispered words with sensuality, shifting against Skye's body to accentuate her point, "Hold me like it," She instructed, happy to feel Skye's hands shift to hold her more like a lover would, feeling fingertips pressing gently into her back as Skye held her body close. "Good girl, that's much better," Simmons whispered, smiling as she felt Skye shift under her. She had to admit, the feeling of Skye's breasts against hers was pretty enjoyable. "I'm gonna start the recording now," Simmons informed Skye, voice still in a whisper, feeling Skye's gentle nod. Looking up and lifting her hand away from Skye's side, Simmons checked the camera angle once more as she reached up and tapped her laptop, starting the three-second countdown that would begin the recording.

Skye slid her eyes shut as Simmons started the recording, shifting her arms slightly against the scientist's back, feeling the totality of their contact. She heard Simmons tap the laptop keyboard before feeling her hand move back down to her side, feeling their foreheads rest back together she opened her eyes, gaze locking with Simmons' as she felt her body start rolling on top of her. Skye gently slid her hands over Simmons' back, caressing her body like she would if she had a girlfriend in her arms. She saw and felt Simmons shift her head, feeling the sides of their noses rub against each other as Simmons lowered her face closer to Skye's, their lips as close as they could be without touching. Skye closed her eyes again and gripped Simmons' body, feeling the scientist's hot breath on her lips as they breathed the same air.

Skye felt like hours were passing as Simmons' body rolled against her while she rolled back, giving the camera a show of their bodies pressing together in desperate want. When Simmons finally shifted her hand away from her side, pressing down on the mattress to lift her body slightly, Skye felt like she could breathe again. Skye shifted her grasp down to the side of Simmons' legs, listening to the woman on top of her humming through her lips as she felt Simmons' pelvis grinding harder into her.

Skye felt like she was coating her own thighs in arousal as she was so turned on from Simmons' body rubbing and grinding against her. The horniness she felt between her legs had grown uncomfortably desperate by the time Simmons sat up and shifted back, both of them panting heavily. Skye was watching as Simmons positioned herself straddling her thighs, expecting to see the woman reaching back for the strap on she was going to ride, but was puzzled when Simmons didn't immediately reach back. Instead, she saw Simmons reach down between her legs, gasping a little when she felt a finger quickly run over her lips before feeling the same finger slide inside her pussy. Her body automatically reacted by pressing down to Simmons' hand, wanting more as she moaned with the feeling of Simmons' finger momentarily pressing against her G-spot.

Simmons' finger seemed to leave her just as quickly as she'd entered her, lingering for only a moment and leaving Skye panting in desperation as she opened her eyes to focus on Simmons. Skye saw the scientist smiling gently at her, seeing her mouth something that looked like "Just a taste," to Skye's questionable lip-reading skills. Skye swallowed, trying to calm herself as she felt her entire body pulsing with the burning desire to not only orgasm but for Simmons to be the one to cause it. She watched as Simmons got the strap on, shifting her hips and helping to put it on, resting against the bed once it was fastened, Simmons putting some lube in her hand before starting to stroke the dildo.

With the dildo properly lubed, Simmons lifted her hips in the air and positioned herself over it, using her hand to grasp and steady the somewhat floppy sex toy as she slowly lowered herself onto it. Hands resting on Simmons' hips, Skye's eyes were glued to the apex of her legs as she lowered herself onto the toy, hearing Simmons' pleasured noises while watching as it disappeared inch by inch into her pussy. Skye's chest was heaving with heavy pants as she took in the awesome view, feeling Simmons sitting on her hips and pelvis with the dildo buried inside her.

Skye smiled as she listened to Simmons moaning, seeing her eyes closed and jaw slack with pleasure while feeling her hips shifting back and forth on the dildo. She slid her hands up from Simmons' hips over her body, touching her abdomen as Simmons sat upright with her back curved and hands in her hair, moaning wantonly as she rode the dildo. One of Skye's hands found their way onto Simmons' sternum between her breasts, shifting over to cup one of Simmons' breasts in her palm.

Simmons hadn't told her to do anything with her breasts. Still, Skye figured it would look good for the camera, and hoped Simmons would enjoy it as she moved her hand to softly pinch Simmons' hard nipple, gently rolling her nipple between her thumb and finger, like she'd seen Simmons do to herself so many times.

Simmons moaned a little louder as Skye played with her nipple, an unexpected but not unwelcome move as she started to really ride the dildo, lifting herself up from Skye's hips before lowering back down and moaning as she felt the dildo moving inside her. Simmons let her hands fall from her hair, finding their place against Skye's body resting on her ribs just below her breasts.

As Simmons picked up her pace, bouncing on Skye's hips, basically fucking herself with the dildo strapped to Skye's pelvis, Skye lowered her hand from Simmons' nipple, arm feeling fatigued from holding it up. Her hands came to rest on Simmons' thighs just below her hips.

Skye didn't feel fatigued as she wasn't doing much work other than feeling up Simmons' body for the camera. But, she could see a little fatigue start creeping into Simmons' expression when she noticed her start leaning over. Skye moved her hands up to the curve of Simmons' sides, shifting to wrap around her back as Simmons lay down on top of her again.

Skye's heart raced as Simmons nestled her face close to hers again, the sides of their noses pressed together, and their lips brushed against one another. Skye caressed Simmons as she felt her mimicking passionate kissing again, her hips still shifting up and down and back and forth with the dildo inside her. She noticed Simmons moans had stopped, as they would've had they actually been caught up in kissing. After a few moments, she felt Simmons' foot tap against her leg, and was at a loss for what she wanted, seeing as how this extra fake kissing wasn't planned and tried to convey that as she stared up into Simmons' eyes.

"Fuck me," Simmons told Skye in a whisper just barely loud enough for her to hear, then angled her hips and rolled against Skye's body, moaning in pleasure.

Skye gave a tiny nod, trying to figure out how to fuck Simmons in their current position. She slightly bent her knees, planting her heels on the mattress as she started tilting her hips into Simmons, hearing her moan and feeling her back curve as her body flexed with satisfaction. Skye hugged Simmons tighter to her body as she closed her eyes, finding intense pleasure in the feeling of Simmons' body flexing and pressing against hers, listening to her moans and cries of pleasure close to her ear, feeling their bodies moving in harmony.

It didn't take long for Skye to start feeling the fatigue from the awkward thrusts she was doing in their position, panting with a mix of horniness and exertion. Starting to try and figure out a way to tell Simmons she was getting too tired, Skye felt relief when she heard Simmons whisper in her ear again.

"I'm about to come, Skye," Simmons whispered quickly between her moans, voice conveying the desperation she felt for the orgasm that was so close.

Hearing that, Skye felt a little extra energy, thrusting into Simmons in an attempt to make her orgasm sooner than later. Skye started easing up when she felt Simmons' body begin to tremble against her, hearing her moans change in a way she recognized they did when Simmons was orgasming. She stopped and rested when Simmons' moans tempered out, feeling her body relaxing on top of her as she panted in her ear. Skye was similarly panting, both their chests heaving against one another as they sat still in their positions to recover for a few seconds.

Skye opened her eyes when she felt Simmons start shifting on her, realizing that she was reaching over their heads to the laptop at the head of the bed to end the recording. She felt the harness settle back to a neutral position on her pelvis when Simmons let the dildo slide out of her as she scooted up to tap on her keyboard, leaving Skye to stare up at her chest as she hovered over her face. Skye bit the corner of her lip as she sat patiently under Simmons, staring up at her breasts as the curves caught a bit of the light, reflecting the light sheen of sweat that probably covered her entire body.

Simmons eventually finished up with her laptop and started shifting off Skye to the side where she collapsed to the mattress with a huff, lying on her side against the wall. She was basically cuddling into Skye's side in the twin XL bed, one leg resting between Skye's with an arm draped over her abdomen, breathing deeply with her eyes closed as she rested her head next to Skye's on the mattress.

With Simmons off of her, Skye reached down and started undoing the clasps of the strap on, having an easier time now that she was more familiar. Looking down at the dildo, Skye saw only a small amount of Simmons' white, creamy arousal coating the toy. "You didn't come like last time," Skye observed, eyes flicking over Simmons' limbs draped over her stomach and leg. 

"You weren't fingering my clit like last time," Simmons replied matter-of-factly, opening her eyes and lifting her head, shifting the arm not resting on Skye to prop her neck as she looked at Simmons.

"Oh," Skye whispered, pulling the harness from her body before glancing over at Simmons, finding the scientist already looking down at her face. Skye quickly looked away again, feeling heat creeping up her neck and cheeks as she tried to figure out what to do with the strap-on.

"Just set it on the floor," Simmons instructed, seeing Skye at a loss as to where to put it.

"Okay," Skye said, feeling Simmons' arm slide against her abdomen as she rolled slightly to set the strap-on down on the floor. She tried not to make the way Simmons way lying with her a big deal in her mind as she rolled back over, settling on her back again and looking over at Simmons. She saw a small smile spread across Simmons' lips as their gazes briefly locked before she saw Simmons' eyes move down and roam across her body.

"Do you think that the video will be popular?" Skye asked, trying not to think about how turned on she was from the way Simmons was lying with her and looking at her.

"No doubt it will be," Simmons answered easily, starting to trail her hand from Skye's side, over her abdomen and up her sternum where she drew little circles over her skin with her fingertips. "Ya know," Simmons said after a moment of quietly touching Skye's chest, feeling her breathing slowly picking up as her arm and hand rested between her breasts. She inched the invisible patterns she was drawing further over onto Skye's breast. "You really do have a nice body, Skye." She finished as she traced a finger around the edge of Skye's nipple, gently teasing her.

Skye swallowed the thickness in her throat as her gaze shifted over to the finger going around her areola, seeing Simmons move her hand after a second and feeling her nipple being lightly pinched. She hummed quietly and closed her eyes as she felt Simmons gently rolling her nipple between her fingers.

"A little bit harder," Skye asked, chest heaving as she panted in desperate horniness. She nearly moaned when Simmons pinched her nipple harder, still rolling the stiff little bud between her fingers. She shivered when she suddenly felt the tip of Simmons' tongue on her other nipple, a small moan escaping her lips when Simmons' lips wrapped around her breast, tongue flattening against her nipple as she started gently sucking.

Skye clenched her thighs and pointed her toes as Simmons sucked on one nipple and pinched the other, turning her on even more than she already was. Skye absolutely loved the feeling of her breasts being played with, coming in a close second to her clit being played with, but only because her breasts hadn't made her orgasm before. She wasn't so sure that would be true for much longer as Simmons sucked, licked, and pinched Skye to the point of being more turned on than she ever thought she'd been before.

Most of Skye's body was squirming and shifting from the burning desire inside of her, her pussy begging desperately for something to happen to it, to be included in the stimulation. Skye tried to keep her chest still for Simmons, even though Simmons wasn't perturbed by Skye's squirming in the slightest as she never faltered from pinching and sucking on Skye's breasts, listening to her adorable moans all the while.

"_Fuck._" Skye groaned, cursing after several heavenly minutes of Simmons' undivided attention to her breasts, when she realized that she was never going to orgasm from that alone, no matter how good it felt. She groaned again when she felt Simmons' lips and tongue lift from her breast.

"You okay?" Simmons asked.

Skye opened her eyes, meeting her gaze with Simmons, "I just..." She sighed before groaning again, closing her eyes, "I wanna come," Skye practically whined, and she hated how desperate and pathetic it made her sound, even if it was completely in line with what she was feeling.

"It's okay, Skye," Skye heard Simmons' quiet reply as she started to shift downward, feeling the gentle press of Simmons' lips between her breasts, then another kiss just above her navel, then another below her waist on her pelvis. Skye could pretty well guess where Simmons was going to kiss next, which is why she was surprised to feel Simmons kiss the inside of her thigh. She felt Simmons' hands slip under her knees, pushing them up and apart. Skye happily spread her legs for Simmons, lifting her head to look down at the scientist as she pulled her knees toward her chest, letting her feet dangle in the air. Happy with Skye's position, Simmons started leaning in, brushing her lips along Skye's inner thigh down to the apex of her legs where she pressed a long kiss to Skye's wet lips.

Skye bit her lip as she watched and felt Simmons kissing her pussy, right on her clit, holding her kiss for a couple moments before moving down a little to press another long kiss to the center of Skye's pussy. Skye rested her head back, not knowing how much more teasing she could take as she felt Simmons' light kiss on her desperately needy pussy lips. She groaned when she felt Simmons' tongue press flat against her lips, feeling Simmons run her tongue up her pussy to her clit, where she teased her by running the tip of her tongue around the bundle of nerves.

Skye groaned desperately and rolled her hips, tired of being teased and just wanting to orgasm. She was pleased to feel Simmons stop teasing her, feeling the scientist's tongue pressing against her, rubbing her sensitive, neglected clit with little circles. Mouth falling open for a moan, Skye suddenly felt Simmons' two fingers hitting her G-spot as they moved inside her, replacing her moan with a gasp as she closed her eyes and let the sensations wash over her.

Finally moaning as she rested her head back on the mattress, Skye let the feeling of Simmon's tongue on her clit and fingers in her pussy send waves of pleasure through her body, relaxing and stimulating her all at the same time.

Skye, being hopelessly turned on since Simmons had started undressing her, didn't take long to orgasm, especially not after the way Simmons had played with her breasts. She orgasmed with cries and long moans of ecstasy, feeling like it was an eternity as she came long and hard before feeling like it was all too short after it passed and she started to calm down. Left lying breathless, Skye's entire body was thrumming, her pussy still pulsing even after Simmons had stopped fingering her. Skye tried to remember the last time she had orgasmed so powerfully as she caught her breath and opened her eyes again, lifting her head to see Simmons kneeling between her legs, eyes focused on her with a little concern.

"You okay?" Simmons asked, "Seemed like you passed out there for a few seconds."

"No," Skye shook her head and swallowed, "I didn't pass out, I'm okay." Realizing she was still holding her legs in the air, Skye relaxed her feet back down to rest on the mattress. "_God_, that was amazing," Skye practically moaned as she closed her eyes and relaxed her neck again, still reveling in the afterglow of her orgasm as she lay still on the bed.

"You were a lot more vocal than last time," Simmons noted, not yet moving from sitting on her heels between Skye's legs.

Skye lifted her arms above her head to relax, keeping her eyes closed as she responded, "You played with my boobs a lot more than last time," Mimicking the same matter-of-fact tone Simmons had used earlier, smirking a little as she let her feet slip and legs fall to sit flat on the mattress.

"So you like it when your breasts are played with?" Simmons asked, eyes roaming over Skye's nude form as she lay relaxing in front of her.

"Mhmm," Skye hummed, nodding a little, "I love it." Skye opened her eyes and shifted her hands down under her head to prop herself a little, looking down at Simmons and seeing the scientist's gaze trailing her naked body. She watched as Simmons' eyes slowly walked back up to her face, their gazes locking for a few moments.

"Hey," Simmons broke the short silence with her soft voice, "Sorry it took me so long to come." Simmons looked away for half a second, looking back at Skye to find her gently smiling, causing a small sheepish smile to spread across Simmons' lips.

"That's okay, you don't need to say sorry," Skye assured softly, holding Simmons' gaze, "I didn't mind," Her smile grew a little bigger, "It just made it better when you did come," Skye found herself flirting with Simmons, smiling when she thought she saw a dusting of red on Simmons' cheeks as their gazes locked for a couple of seconds, before she saw a subtle change in the scientist's expression like she was glazing over her emotions, blocking them from inside and out.

"Right," Simmons said after a few moments of silence, looking away from Skye as she reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear as she started shifting to stand. "There's a towel in my bathroom," She told Skye as she got up from the bed, "I probably don't need to tell you to shower before leaving." She quietly cleared her throat as she stepped over to the camera.

Skye's eyes were locked on Simmons as she got up and busied herself with taking down the camera. She didn't know what to think. It had felt like the two of them were having a moment there before she got up. "Yeah," Skye replied dryly before sitting up, looking at Simmons with her back turned one more time before standing and heading for the bathroom, leaving Simmons to her camera.

Turning on the shower, Skye didn't even wait for the water to get hot before stepping under the spray. She shivered as she felt the cold but gradually warming water flow over her body, rubbing her hands over her skin to rinse the sweat away. Tilting her head back into the stream, Skye sat with her eyes closed as she let the water soak her hair and run down her face, trying to get her mind to do anything other than replay her orgasm and the few moments with Simmons before she stood from the bed.

Skye didn't know what to think. Simmons had turned into an enigma of mixed signals that Skye didn't know how to decipher. She didn't understand how Simmons could go from cuddling her after an orgasm, caressing and complimenting her body before eagerly sucking on her breast and licking her pussy and lightly flirting after, to being cold, distant, and business-like after.

Turning off the water and wringing out her hair, Skye grabbed the towel and dried herself before wrapping it around her chest, covering her body as she stepped out of the bathroom. Heading for her clothes, Skye saw Simmons was sitting at her desk with the laptop, silk kimono wrapped around her nakedness again as she worked on her computer, hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Skye got dressed as she looked over Simmons' shoulder at her laptop screen, seeing a video of two naked women making out, one lying on top of the other. It took her a split second to realize that she was seeing their own sex tape, noticing their heads were just out of the frame and recognizing Simmons' and her own body. Skye put on her bra, hooking it together before falling still as she watched their video, feeling an odd disconnect from what she had experienced in that moment to what she was seeing played back now. Snapping out of it when she saw Simmons' hand between her thighs and heard her moan filtered through the laptop's speakers, Skye pulled her shirt on and headed for the door.

"Goodnight, Simmons," Skye said quietly, looking back for a second before opening the door.

A soft, "Bye," Was all Simmons said in reply, not looking away from her laptop screen.

Skye gently shook her head, turning and walking out into the hall, Simmons' door swinging closed behind her as she walked back to her own quarters to try and get some asleep.


End file.
